


Beauty and the Geek

by kittencauldrone



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Queer Themes, afab pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: kinktober continues with some Pallura! todays prompt i picked was public sex!title is a bit generic but eh





	Beauty and the Geek

The music is so loud in this place, they could feel the bass thump rattle their bones. Hanging by the bar while nursing a cutesy named fruity drink. Why were they here? They just wanted to go home. Right, their friend wanted to go out for the night and they were dragged along.

 

“This place is kinda sleazy, huh?” came a voice on the other side of Pidge.” buy ya a drink?”

 

“I’m good.” Pidge dismissed, but this girl seemed to want a conversation.

 

“So who dragged you here? I got ten bucks on the big guy in yellow.” she chuckled softly.

 

“Actually it’s the one with the mullet.” Pidge smiled, this girl seemed nice and seemed to mean no harm, so it wouldn’t hurt to talk.” who dragged you here?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, I know the barkeep. That and my recently out friend wanted to strut his stuff at the best gay bar in town.”she told Pidge.” I’m Allura. You?” she offered her hand to shake.

 

Pidge took it,” call me Pidge. Glad to know I’m not the only one who got dragged into this place by their idiot friend.”

 

“Oh but it’s so cute when they first come out.”

 

“Right?!” Pidge laughed,” they get all this freedom and find that it's so fun to be queer.”

 

Allura lit up,” Oh yes! Lance experienced his first pride parade this year, he was dec’d out in pansexual pride stuff! He had an outfit and was so cute seeing all the other people in the community.”

 

“My friend Keith is kinda stealth gay, he doesn’t flaunt it but he has his moments when he wants. Like tonight.” Pidge gestured to where Keith was on the dance floor.

 

“What about you?” Allura asked.” I mean, i don’t want to be rude, I just don’t want to assume anything of you, ya know?”

 

“Hmmm. I don’t usually give myself labels, but I like girls and I’m afab nonbinary. I prefer they/them pronouns.” Pidge told her.” how about you?”

 

“She/her and I like girls mostly, but I consider myself pan.” Allura smiled happily.

 

As they continued talking, Pidge noticed how pretty Allura was, with her silver dyed hair and pretty blue eyes.  Allura claimed to be here for her friend, but damn she looked like she had been waiting for a night out on the town, as where Pidge had their hair tied back in a messy ponytail and they were wearing a threadbare sweater with some comfortable pants.

 

Allura looked like one of those beauty gurus on youtube that always looked flawless, the ones that’s wardrobe probably took up every closet in their house and the cute bedroom setups.  Pidge couldn’t believe such a goddess was even talking to them.

 

“So like… You just wanna sit here and talk or… Do you want to do something to take your mind off the fact your friend drug you to this club?” Allura asked.

 

Pidge took a moment to realize what she was talking about and turned red,” o-oh! Are… Are you sure you know that your talking to a tech geek in what is essentially my pajamas.”

 

“That makes you even cuter.” Allura said, tracing her finger along Pidge’s thigh.

 

It was a blur between what happened next and how Pidge ended up in the bathroom pressed up against the stall with their sweater haphazardly pushed up over their chest and Allura between their legs. Allura swore up and down that she was sober and Pidge couldn’t smell a drop of alcohol on the other. So it truly was a sober decision to actually engage in public sex with the geekiest looking queer in the whole club.

 

Cool air hit Pidge’s thighs and it became ten thousand times realer, feeling Allura’s plush lips kiss their skinny chicken legs. Pidge gasped as if everything were a surprise even though they could clearly see what the other was doing. Allura stood up and cupped Pidge’s face in her hands.

 

“You wanna keep going?” she asked.” we can totally stop right here if you want.”

 

Pidge swallowed thickly,” w-we can keep going.” they said before being kissed.

 

Allura’s hands ran around Pidge’s body, slipping into their boxer briefs, “ Oh my stars, you’re so cute, pidge~.” 

 

Pidge had to hold back a remark because they saw themselves in the mirror everyday, they didn’t see cute. Allura’s finger tips lightly danced around Pidge’s clit, making the other moan softly. 

 

Allura was very invested in what she was doing and encouraged Pidge to do the same to her. Pidge did with excitedness. They pulled up Allura’s cute little crop top that boasted she rather be napping and nearly died when they saw her floral print bra with a thick elastic band that read ‘sexy baby’ in white text. 

 

“Cute right? I got it a couple of days ago.” Allura said.” it's okay, you can touch them. They’re real by the way.” 

 

Pidge gwaked, Allura must’ve been an F cup easily. They put their hands under the bra and lifted it up just enough for Allura’s breasts to fall out. Damnit even her boobs were cute and sported a cute little birthmark on her left boob just above the nipple. Pidge took her boobs in their hands, Allura’s skin was so soft.

 

Allura reacted with each touch before she squat down  to put her face back between Pidge’s thighs after pulling their underwear down. Of course she dove right in, not being shy. She stuck out her tongue, letting the little patch of wild hair above tickle her nose as she began to eat Pidge out. 

 

Pidge shoved the hem of their sweater into their mouth to keep quiet. Allura was so good at this, as she had mentioned she like girls earlier, Allura was so pretty too. Pidge crawled the stall walls as they attempted to keep themselves up right, enjoying the feeling of the pretty girl’s tongue. Pidge moaned, running their fingers through her hair. 

 

Allura pulled back,” You’re so pretty.” she purred excitedly and went back for more, dipping her tongue teasingly into Pidge with a smile on her pretty face. Pidge unravelled in a matter of moments and Allura stood back up victorious.

 

Pidge caught their breath and then pushed Allura back. She grinned and pulled her own pants down and sat up on the back of the toliet and spread her legs, beckoning Pidge,” come get it~.”

 

Pidge could die happy now, it was like seeing the gloryland between Allura’s thighs. She even shaved her pubes into the cutest heart Pidge had ever seen. They moved in quickly and pressed their lips to Allura’s privates eagerly. 

 

“Mm~.” Allura pet Pidge’s head.

 

Pidge took their tongue and gave Allura’s pussy a nice wide lick before dipping their tongue gingerly between the beautiful folds. They swirled their tongue in circles on her clit and slipped down a bit to her entrance. They must’ve been doing a good job because Allura grabbing their hair and pulled it hard. Pidge also used their fingers very carefully, thrusting two into Allura and gingerly searched for her g-spot. 

 

It was quick to find and when they did they curled their fingers up onto it and rubbed it each time they thrust their fingers while continuing the attention to Allura’s clit. Listening to her try to keep quiet in the stall was hot while other patrons had no idea what was going on. Pidge went a little faster before Allura came from the stimulation.

 

Pidge stood up and helped Allura redress and did the same for themselves. Allura smiled,” that was fun, cutie~.”

 

“Yeah.” Pidge sighed happily. 

 

Allura checked her phone,” oh shit, I better go get Lance before he pukes on someone.” She sighed, looking at the drunk texts from her friend,” one too many jello shots it seems.”

 

“Oh yeah, you better get him.” Pidge nodded, unlocking the stall door and stepping out. 

 

Allura stepped out as well and gave Pidge a hug and a kiss.” Hope to see you again, Pidge~.”

 

She walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened and Pidge followed soon after, finding Keith, just as drunk as Lance. It seems they had a shots show down and both ended up getting wasted. Allura took Lance home and Pidge took Keith.

 

It wasn’t until Keith was passed out on Pidge’s couch and they were changing out of their clothes that Pidge found a slip of paper in her back pocket with Allura’s number on. It seemed Allura wrote her number down before she had begun to talk to Pidge that night and gave them her number after the fun was done. Pidge smiled, they would most definitely be seeing allura again.


End file.
